Everything
by TearsOfTheHeart
Summary: One steamy night leaves Mulder and Scully alone together in her apartment. What exactly brought him here in the first place?


**Everything**

An X-Files Fanfic

By. Melissa Fleig

**Disclaimer:** All characters associated with the TV show the X-Files were created by Chris Carter. Sadly they remain his sole property!

**Thanks:** I just want to take the time to thank Chris Carter for creating such a wonderfully addictive show! And for giving life to our beloved Mulder and Scully. Secondly I'd love to thank David Duchovny and Gillian Anderson for being such amazing actors! Without them there would be no M&S.

"You are the strength that keeps me walking  
You are the hope that keeps me trusting  
You are the life to my soul  
You are my purpose  
You are everything…"

-Everything by Lifehouse

X x X x X

**Apt. 35**

**Georgetown D.C**.

**7:30 PM**

Dana Scully sighed softly while juggling a handful of paper grocery bags on her knee. She fished around in her pocket until her fingers clutched a pair of keys. She pulled them out and searched for the correct one, inserting it into the lock. A moment later Dana was stumbling through her apartment door, kicking it shut behind her. Once inside she used her elbow to flip the light switch on. Her apartment came to life as she moved over to the kitchen area and dropped the grocery bags onto the shiny countertop. She took a deep breath. This was definitely the last time she was going to wait until the refrigerator was completely empty before buying groceries. With all of her time devoted solely to her career, Dana was a very busy woman and rarely at home. Sometimes she even forgot what the inside of her apartment looked like! No wonder why her fridge was always a little more on the empty side.

Hanging her keys up on a small pegboard, Dana removed her heavy trench coat and threw it on the back of the loveseat. She hastily pulled her soft red hair back with a hair tie and immersed herself in the contents of the grocery bags. Item after item poured out, lining the countertop. She spent some time putting the food away in its designated areas until the countertop was clear. It seemed like things were starting to look a little more organized now. Dana sighed with relief and made her way into the living room, plopping down on the leather couch. She immediately sunk into its soft embrace. It felt so nice to relax for just a moment. Her tired eyes gazed over to the clock on the wall. It read 7:30 pm. By regular standards the night was still young. But what was there for a young, single FBI agent to do on a Friday night? She really wasn't the type to go out clubbing or partying with friends. Besides, what friends did she have? Dana hadn't exactly been a social butterfly these past couple of years. After joining the FBI her social life took a rather large plummet. She didn't exactly have the time to be out with friends let alone any time for herself. The only people she really talked to anymore was her partner Fox and she still received the occasional call from her mother. Every now and then her heart would feel the sting of loneliness that many people were used to feeling. But it was just another emotion. That's how Dana looked at it. Just another one of those pesky feelings that tended to get in the way of life. She'd get over it. She always did.

Stifling a small yawn, she sat up on the loveseat and stretched her arms out wide. The deafening silence of her apartment seemed to crowd around her like a storm of angry bees. She could very well hear the beating of her own heart. Dana stood up and silently agreed to a nice relaxed evening at home by herself. The first thing on her agenda would have to be a nice hot shower. It'd help her wind down a bit. Dana walked down the small hallway that branched off of her living room, her footsteps the only sound. She retrieved a large crème colored towel from the cabinet and entered the bathroom flipping on the lights. The modernly decorated room came clearly into view as she placed the towel on the edge of the sink. She left the door open and kneeled down near the tub to turn the water on. As the water poured out Dana adjusted the temperature to where she liked it. A moment later she was stripping out of her jeans and shirt, her undergarments the next to come off. She delicately dipped a foot into the tub before stepping in and shutting the glass doors behind her. She pulled the lever, which allowed the water to spray out from the top. Let her shower commence. Before she knew what was happening, Dana lost herself in the comfort of the water and began to let her mind wander freely.

X x X x X

**Apt. 42**

**Hegal Place Alexandria, VA**

**7:30 PM**

Fox Mulder flipped through channels on the TV like a little child unable to make up his mind. His finger was glued to the remote. His channel surfing had been going on like this for quite some time now and he was growing rather bored. What else was there to do on a Friday night? He had a report to work on for Skinner but that wasn't top priority because the assistant director was going to be out of town for the weekend. He had plenty of time to write it.

Fox set the TV remote down on the coffee table and rubbed his eyes for a moment. Glancing down at his watch he saw that it was only 7:30. He wondered what Scully was up to and if she had anything special planned for their weekend off. He sure as hell didn't. Perhaps she'd be up for ordering a pizza and renting a movie? It sounded the like makings of a typical high school date but it also sounded like a good time to Fox because he was in need of some company. Even if she just wanted to talk, he'd be fine with that. He picked up the cordless phone and began to punch in her home number when a thought struck him. Why not just drive over there? He figured the surprise would a bit more fun anyways. He was always full of surprises.

Standing up, Fox stretched out a bit before walking over to his coat stand and grabbing his jacket. He put it on and retrieved his car keys from a small stand near the door. Before exiting his apartment another thought struck him. Am I dressed ok? He blinked a few times and almost laughed out loud. What in the world kind of question was that? Why would he be so cautious of what he looked like around Scully? His hazel eyes did a quick scan of the dark jeans and black t-shirt he was wearing. What had gotten into him? Whatever it was, he made sure it vanished as he left his apartment and made sure the door was shut securely behind him. Fox made his way down the hallway and a flight of stairs, exiting the building into the parking lot. He quickly got behind the wheel of his car and started the engine. The car came to life underneath him and the radio turned on. He pulled out into the road and steered the car in the right direction. The sky around him was darkening, splashes of purples and blues lined the horizon. The stars would soon be out he thought, taking a sharp left turn and stopping at a traffic light. His mind began to race with a different breed of thoughts. Thoughts surrounding his partner Scully. He felt as if some unseen force was directing him towards her place. But what was it? A sudden feeling of nervousness began to knot his stomach as he took another turn and pulled onto the street where Scully's apartment was. Fox did his best to push the thoughts far from his mind as he steered the car into the parking lot and shut the engine off. He took a deep breath and got out of the car, shutting the door and pocketing his keys. He made his way up a small flight of stone steps before entering the building. Up another flight of stairs and down the hallway and he was at Scully's door. The feeling of nervousness felt earlier still lingering in his gut. Fox knocked once on the door awaiting an answer. A few moments passed. No answer. He tried knocking again but still there was nothing. The only thing Fox could detect was a muffled sound of running water coming from inside. He instinctively reached for the handle and gave it a turn, surprised that it was open. The door opened and he walked in shutting it softly behind him. There went that unseen force again, guiding him into her apartment. Fox felt close enough to Scully to enter her home unannounced and he hoped she wouldn't mind. He removed his heavy boots and set them by the door, not wanting to walk on her nice carpet with them on. He then moved into the living room and took off his jacket setting it down on the couch. By the sound of the running water Scully was apparently in the shower. Should he wait for her to finish or come back later? Something within compelled him to stay. Fox scratched his head and decided he should at least let her know that he was there. He didn't want to scare her when she came out of the bathroom. He walked through the living room and started down the small hallway inching closer to the bathroom. When he arrived he blinked suddenly and noticed that the door was wide open and he could see everything in the room. Everything including the shower.

Fox stopped in the doorway, gazing in to catch a glimpse of Scully's outline through the sliding glass doors. His eyes took in her body's every shape and curve. He felt his heart beat quicken against his chest, a flush of color rising to his cheeks. Why was he still standing here, gawking at her? He was certainly invading her privacy let alone he let himself into her apartment. Suddenly that unseen force came back to him again and this time he knew exactly why he was here. Fox took a deep breath and entered the bathroom, his eyes focused lovingly on Scully's shadow as she moved around the tub.

X x X x X

Dana relished in the warmth of the shower and how relaxed it made her feel. The water came cascading down to greet her fair skin, washing away all remains of stress and work. She stood underneath the water jet for a little while before lathering up a cloth to wash her body. After her body was squeaky clean she grabbed the bottle of lilac shampoo sitting on the shower stand and poured some into her hand. She mixed the shampoo into her hair and began to scrub her scalp until it felt clean enough. After rinsing out the shampoo she followed up with the same scented conditioner and let it set on her hair for a few moments. She rinsed that out as well and just stood underneath the water letting it trail down her body. A light cloud of steam was forming within the bathroom making the glass doors fog up. Dana closed her eyes and let herself be lost to the comfort of the shower until she thought she heard a noise. Playing it off as nothing, she continued to let herself soak when suddenly she heard the glass door begin to slide open. What was going on? Who was there? Her eyes flung open just in time to see a figure pull the door open and step into the shower with her. She turned around to face the stranger and made ready to scream when she noticed that it was not a stranger at all who stood before her. It was her partner Mulder! Scully's eyes went huge as she did her best to cover her exposed body from Mulder's view. She backed up as far away from him as she could and just stood in awe for a moment, watching the water soak his clothing.

"What in the HELL do you think you're doing!" Scully yelled at him, a huge balloon of anger welling up inside her. He just stood there silent for a moment letting his eyes take in every inch of her exposed dripping body. He could see a wave of anger quickly spread across her beautiful face.

"Well uh…the door was open so I let myself in. I hope you're not angry." Mulder couldn't help but let a small sly grin tug at his lips. The balloon of anger inside of Scully suddenly burst as she exploded into a rush of angry words.

"MULDER! How dare you come into this shower while I'm in here! Angry? ANGRY? Hope I'm not ANGRY? I'm beyond angry! You better get the hell out of here before I throw you out myself! I can-" Before she could finish her little rant Mulder brought his finger up and placed it lightly on her lips. This quickly shut her up. Scully blinked a few times and got herself ready to kick him out when she noticed a different kind of look in Mulder's eyes. He kept his gaze centered on her eyes and they stood in silence for a few moments while the water continued to fall upon them. Dana felt her heart begin to quicken pace as Fox slowly moved his finger from her lips to her soft cheek to push away a wet strand of hair. He tucked it gently behind her ear. She shuddered slightly under his gentle touch. All traces of anger in Scully's face vanished the moment Mulder touched her skin. She blinked a few times and let her eyes fall shyly to the bottom of the tub were the water was rushing around wildly before traveling down the drain to it's final destination. A few more silent moments passed and Dana could feel Mulder's eyes roaming over her. He lightly moved his finger down from her cheek to her chin where he slowly began to raise it, causing Dana to look him in the eyes. He was radiating an energy she had never seen in him before. His deep hazel eyes held an untold story of longing that clung to her like the thick blanket of steam rising from the showerhead.

Scully felt purely captivated beneath his gaze and a warm flurry of butterflies took to frolicking around in her stomach. He made her feel as if she was a schoolgirl with a silly crush. A rush of color suddenly rose to her fair cheeks, painting them a light shade of scarlet. Fox took notice of her blush and continued to stay silent, his playful grin soon transforming into a soft dreamy sort of smile. He couldn't help but feel himself completely melt inside from that blush. Dana's head began to spin wildly with crazy thoughts and desires as if she had been released from a pair of chains that had been holding her back from these exhilarating feelings. Before she knew what was happening she was slowly letting her arms unfold from their protective pose. In just a few seconds her slim body was fully exposed and calling out hungrily to him. Dana stepped closer to Fox as the water beat down on her warm skin, thick drops trailing along her forehead and falling to kiss her thick eyelashes. Fox took in every single inch of her before sliding his hand up to meet her soft cheek once again. He stepped in a little closer and tilted her head up enough so he could lean in and softly plant his wet lips upon hers. Dana slowly closed her eyes and felt his lips on her own, a sudden rush of excitement coursing through her body like an electric spark. The comfort she felt in that kiss was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Fox brought his free hand up to caress her other cheek. The water trailed down around their lips as he began to deepen the kiss. Dana pressed herself lightly against his body and pushed herself deeper into the kiss, opening her lips to meet his. Fox lightly sucked on her upper lip before moving his tongue around to get a taste of her precious mouth. Dana soon pressed her mouth hard against his cushioned lips and allowed her tongue to explore every inch of him. The kiss ignited sparks within both of them that had lain dormant, waiting to be freed.

Dana was the one to break away from the kiss first; she released her lips and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Her glittering blue eyes fluttered open to gaze upon the handsome face of her partner. The water splashed upon his cheeks playfully and continued to drench his already soaked clothing. A tender smile spread across Scully's full lips as she reached up to push a few dripping strands of hair from Mulder's eyes. How delicate he seemed this very moment, as if one touch could shatter his whole existence. Fox felt her warm fingertips upon his skin and it sent a tingling feeling throughout his body. He smiled.

"Dana…" Was all he could whisper under the sounds of the running water.

Scully trailed her fingers down to his chest where they lingered for a moment before moving down to his hip. She brought her other hand up to his hip and slid her fingers underneath his soaking shirt. Her eyes focused on his chest, which was moving up and down rhythmically with each breath he took. Dana used both hands to slide his shirt up while Mulder assisted by raising his arms up into the air. She did the final tugging until it came off in her hands. She let the shirt fall into the tub; it landed with a heavy thud. Her partner now stood completely shirtless, the warm jet of water bouncing off of his muscled chest as he inhaled steadily. His eyes stayed locked on the heavenly form of Scully as she smiled delicately up at him, her hands slowly creeping up the slippery surface of his chest. She let her fingertips caress each inch of his soft skin as they traveled up to Mulder's neck and then back down again. Dana could feel her hunger for Fox begin to deepen after being released by his arrival in her shower. If only he knew how many nights she had laid awake in bed dreaming about him.

Snaking her long digits down to Mulder's jeans, Scully let them unfasten the button and pull down on the zipper. Fox then raised his hand to caress Dana's wet cheek and she lightly nuzzled his palm in return. Unable to hold back any longer, the FBI agent clasped both of his hands to her delicate face and leaned in for a kiss. His warm lips embraced her own lightly at first but soon he deepened the kiss. They consumed each other's tongues and kissed feverishly as Scully tugged down on his soaking jeans. Fox assisted in removing his jeans, the weight of the water made them feel a million pounds heavier than they were. He quickly removed his undergarments and stood before his angel, fully exposed and dripping with passion. Dana blinked the warm water from her refreshing blue eyes and broke their long passionate kiss. She gazed up at him in wonder.

"You are so beautiful." Her voice leaked out in a thin whisper as she took in every inch of his sculpted body. Mulder could not help but let a boyish grin plague his handsome face.

"So I've been told." He retorted, diving in for another sweet kiss. Fox lightly took a hold of Dana's arms and ushered her over to the closet wall, pinning her against it. He pressed himself into her soft body and continued to kiss her, releasing one arm and trailing his hand down her slim hip. Scully gasped unexpectedly and continued to kiss back letting go of every thought she could, focusing in on just Mulder. The steam in the bathroom continued to build up in thick clouds as the two immersed themselves in one another.

X x X x X


End file.
